


[Getting] Lucky [with] Penny

by loversandmadmen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Smut, hawkeye 3, matt fraction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandmadmen/pseuds/loversandmadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Clint and Penny go from chatting about a car to post-coital in the space of a few panels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Getting] Lucky [with] Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtfulConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulConstellations/gifts).



> Marisa made me do it. 
> 
> After several conversations about the question of how Clint and Penny went from negotiating a car to having sex in such a short amount of time, Marisa challenged me to write it out. Oh, and she insisted I include the sex. Because I had some wine in my system, I agreed. 
> 
> So here you go, Marisa. I hope you're satisfied. In every possible way. 
> 
> Also, Jessica Cornish's "Sexy Silk" is the soundtrack to this fic. Highly recommended. It's on the Easy A soundtrack if you want to check it out.

There was something about this girl that was interesting to Clint. She had a sort of effortless coolness about her, the kind of self-assurance that came from being popular in high school and naturally pretty. As she drove, she would look into the mirror like she had a lot on her mind that she wasn’t planning to share. Clint wondered if she was just a cautious driver or if something was up. 

“Uh. I’m Clint, by the way,” said Clint. 

“Penny,” said the girl, and she held out her hand for Clint to shake. “So, what’s this tape for?”

“Arrows. I shoot arrows, so I need to label them…”

“Aren’t arrows just…kinda the same thing? Pointy?” asked Penny. “Or are they different weights or something?”

“You’re really interested?”

“Sure. Don’t know a lot of people who do archery for fun in the middle of the city.”

“Oh. Well, it’s not really for fun. It’s – I’m an Avenger.”

“Wait, really?” Penny looked over at him, clearly trying to recognize him. 

“I’m Hawkeye,” said Clint before she could guess wrong. 

“So _that’s_ why you’re rich.”

Clint shifted. “Sure. Yeah.”

Penny grinned broadly at him, and Clint returned a small smile. She had a nice smile, friendly and easy. 

_Uh-oh_ , thought Clint. 

“So, yeah, actually, some of these arrows are pretty tricky. Literally. Trick arrows. Helps if they’re labeled,” said Clint before he could dwell on the fact that she had a perfectly round dimple in one cheek for too long. 

“Trick arrows? Sparks and confetti and stuff?”

“More like acid and nets and loud noises, but I’m sure I could whip up a confetti arrow if I had the occasion to use it.”

Penny laughed. “Okay, my next birthday, I definitely want you to show up and shoot a bunch of confetti arrows, Avenger-man.”

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I’ve done lately.”

“Bank,” said Penny, pointing as she parked. 

“Okay. Back in a second.”

Clint hopped out to go take out a substantial withdrawal. The teller looked at him a little oddly at first, but when he mentioned the whole Avengers thing, she let it go and happily helped him. 

“Thank you for your service,” said the teller solemnly before Clint left. 

“I’m…not like a soldier or anything, I’m…yeah, thank you. Thanks. Or you're welcome,” Clint stuttered with a little wave of thanks as he left. 

Penny was moving her head to some music Clint couldn’t quite make out when he returned. 

“Hey there,” she said. “Next stop?”

“Office supply place. Just around the corner,” said Clint. “If it’s okay, I mean.”

“Sure thing. Just call me Jeeves.”

Penny took them around the corner and pulled up in front of a store where Clint could finally buy the tape and actually get this _done_ like an _adult_. He climbed out of the car and leaned down to talk through the open window. 

“So…just a second, okay?”

Penny nodded and smiled. Clint did a kind of awkward patting thing on the door, wondering why he did that because it looked ridiculous, and headed into the store. He located the tape and went to buy it, and as he stood in the line, glanced out at the gorgeous car and caught Penny’s eye. He waved the tape triumphantly and she gave him a thumbs up. She winked at Clint as he returned to the car. 

“Success?” she asked. 

“Yeah, got what I needed. Thanks. And, uh…I guess now it’s your turn to get what you need.”

Penny’s eyebrows shot up when Clint said that, but she didn’t say anything. Whatever she was thinking, it must have been funny, because she pressed her lips into a tight line in an attempt not to smile. She still had a suppressed laugh in her voice when she spoke.

“I have some stuff in the trunk I need to get rid of before I hand this over to you. Do you mind if we stop by my place? I could use some manpower hauling it up. And wouldn’t you know it, I’ve got a bona fide Avenger in my car.”

“Yeah, sure. No problem. You live close?”

“Mm-hmm.”

They were quiet for a bit while Penny drove, still moving a little to the music. She had a fluid kind of movement to her, and Clint wondered if she was a dancer. The way she held her shoulders suggested it. She caught Clint looking at her and his mouth twitched into a little half-smile. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Just…”

“Just?”

“Just trying to figure you out.”

Penny cocked her head. “Might take you a while, Sherlock.”

“Are you that mysterious?”

“I’d love to think so.”

Penny put on a mock-mysterious face, making Clint really laugh for the first time in a little while. He didn’t laugh as often lately as he used to, which was weird, because it’s not like there was anything really wrong. He had good friends, he had Kate, he had a roof over his head and the best dog ever. Maybe it was the job. Something was definitely weighing on him these days, and even if it wasn’t something he could really pin down, it was starting to get to him. This, though? This felt good. Just riding in this incredible car with a beautiful woman at the wheel, talking in such vague terms, no pressure to really divulge anything…a lot of pressure was relieved with each passing minute. 

Outside a building not too unlike Clint’s own, Penny parked the car and popped the trunk. Clint grabbed a couple of the bags from the trunk and followed Penny upstairs to her apartment. The place was a wreck, half-packed boxes everywhere and stuff just strewn about. 

“Just drop them anywhere, really,” said Penny. “It won’t make much of a difference.”

“Did you just move in?” asked Clint. 

“The opposite. I’m heading out of town pretty soon. Tonight, actually. Got a plane to catch later.”

“Huh. Looks like my place.”

“You’re skipping town, too?”

“No, I’m sticking around. I just procrastinate so I’m kind of always moving in.”

Penny chuckled and walked into the bedroom without a word to Clint. He wasn’t sure whether to follow or not, so he glanced around a stack of boxes to see if he could figure it out. Penny saved him when she leaned her head around the door. 

“You can come in. I’m just taking off my shoes.”

Clint followed and peered around. Penny had also taken off her jacket, and she just looked so small and lithe in the baggy jeans and plain t-shirt she wore. Something about her was magnetic, and the way she looked at Clint made him wonder if she wasn’t feeling something as well. That question was answered when Penny stepped forward and suddenly kissed Clint. He didn’t really know how to react at first, since this wasn’t at all what he had expected out of his day, but a moment later he relaxed and kissed her back. She opened her eyes, and Clint could really see how clear and pretty they were in this light. He felt a little off-kilter as he looked down at her. 

“Uh,” he said lamely, not really sure whether to move back or not.

“It’s okay,” she said, and she kissed him again.

This time, Clint returned her kiss without hesitation. If Clint was really honest with himself, he had a type, and this girl was definitely it. She was beautiful, she was exciting, she was only too eager to be in charge. There was probably something behind Clint’s preference for confident women who happily bossed him around in bed, but that was a conversation for another day with a therapist he would never see. For now, he just enjoyed the surprising turn his afternoon had taken. 

She was a slender girl, softer than Clint was used to. Most of the women he had been with were toned and taut, with strength to match – okay, fine, outdo – his own. Penny wasn’t a fighter, wasn’t a warrior, wasn’t an Avenger, so she didn’t have to have muscles like them. Clint wrapped his hands around her tiny waist, feeling the gentleness of a stomach that belonged to a girl who didn’t save the world on a regular basis. She felt weird and new and really, really good, and Clint’s body was responding in surprising ways. He was so accustomed to a routine. Even though his partners were wildly different from one another, he had to admit that he had a set of moves he always resorted to. When you’re with women who possessed shady pasts, unbelievable skills, and the ability to kill a man forty-odd different ways without breaking a sweat, you tend to stick with what you know. Clint had to keep reminding himself to be a little more careful with her, to ease up on his grip despite wanting to hold her as close as humanly possible and breathe in whatever perfume she wore. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been with a girl who wore perfume that wasn’t required by some undercover mission. 

Penny put a sultry look in her eyes that intellectually, Clint knew was totally an act, but it wasn’t like his intellect was calling the shots at the moment. It worked like a charm, and he felt himself stiffen and couldn’t help holding her a little tighter. God, she was pretty. That was the word for her – she was _pretty_. She wasn’t a deadly beauty, she was sweetly pretty and Clint found that he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her. She was the girl next door, if the girl next door was the type to hitch her leg around Clint’s hip while unbuttoning his jeans. Something about her made Clint feel a little nervous, like he was some awkward teenager all over again. Maybe it was the fact that she looked like every girl he had nursed a crush on from the ages of ten to twenty. She kissed him as she wiggled her hands a little to loose his jeans from his hips, and he responded enthusiastically, reaching at her shirt to tug it off. Her bra almost came with it – c’mon, Clint, get it together – but with a deft snap of fabric between his fingers, Clint undid the clasp. 

God, she was pretty. 

She was all little curves and tiny rolls and Clint couldn’t get enough. He pulled her as close as he could, amazed at how delicate she felt in his arms. She wasn’t exactly weak, she wasn’t some little wilting flower, but even so, Clint found himself easing up more than he usually would. Penny wasn’t having any of that, however, and she pushed Clint as hard as she could so that he fell onto the bed. Okay, it’s not like her push really had much power against a master archer’s upper body strength, but Clint played along and thoroughly enjoyed it. She wriggled up against him, grinding against him so that denim met boxers in a maddening way. Clint groaned, finding himself fumbling against the button of her pants in a way he almost never did. He eventually managed to get her out of her jeans, and he pulled her underwear down along with them. She laughed a little and pulled at his boxers at the same time, and just like that, they were naked and smiling at each other and kissing again and Clint felt himself just melting into this girl. 

And then the melting promptly shifted into rapt attention when she kissed her way down his abdomen and took him into her mouth because wow. Clint had to really try to keep his cool, but his hands wandered all on their own to Penny’s breasts. He squeezed and grasped at them as she moved her head up and down, stopping her before it went too far. 

“Hey,” Clint panted. “Just…come here.”

Penny smiled at him and moved up to let him kiss her. Clint took a moment to hold her face in his hands, her red hair falling all over the place between his fingers. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her back and one remaining in her hair, and he rolled so that he could be on top of her and kiss down her neck. She let out little giggles and sighs that were so cute it almost took Clint out of things for a moment, because he just wanted to make her laugh some more. He didn’t exactly go out with gigglers very often, and the sound was new and strange and happy in his bed. 

Before he could think too much about the usual soundscape of his bedroom, Penny had wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him again. Clint heard a weird little snapping sound and suddenly felt Penny’s hand around him, putting a condom onto him without ever breaking their hold. When had she even grabbed one? How did she open it without Clint noticing? Maybe she did have superpowers after all. He pulled back a little, looking down in surprise. 

“That’s impressive,” Clint said admiringly. 

Penny giggled again. “Old trick.”

“Good trick.”

Penny raised her eyebrows at him and tugged at his shoulders, inviting him to move closer to her, inviting him in. Still mindful that he didn’t move too roughly, Clint thrust into her and listened as she let out a little “oh!” that drove him crazy. He couldn’t stop kissing her every chance he got, loving the way she let out the tiniest little gasps every time he moved. Right when things were getting really heated, Penny suddenly pushed at Clint so that he rolled onto his back and she was on top of him. She moved like someone who had either done this a lot or had at least read about it a lot. Clint held onto her hips while she moved, watched as her hair fell back and forth over her shoulders and face, listened to her let out soft cries that turned into one louder moan before his own voice mixed with hers. 

Clint leaned his head back on his pillow for a while, trying to catch his breath, and Penny lay down next to him after a moment. They both stayed there for a while before catching each other’s eye and laughing. Clint propped up on his elbow. 

“So, about that car…” he said, and they dissolved into laughter that didn’t stop for quite a while.


End file.
